Natsu Dragneel
Natsu is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail. ''He appeared in the 33rd One Minute Melee, Natsu VS Ace, where he fought with Portgas D. Ace of ''One Piece. Bio 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel. However the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, raised the young child as his own son. Igneel taught Natsu to speak, write and use his very own form of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Eventually, Igneel sealed his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and, along with four other Dragons and their Dragon Slayers, jumped 400 years into the future via Eclipse Gate.While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. And so, Natsu joined Fairy Tail. 7 years later he met a girl named Lucy Heartfillia in Hargeon Town who aspired to join Fairy Tail. After rescuing her from some bandits later on, he took her to his guild where they formed a team, and have gone on numerous adventures ever since. One Minute Melee Natsu went after Portgas D. Ace because he wanted to catch him so he can claim his bounty for his guild. He tried to attack Portgas D. Ace while he was recuperating after a beatdown, Ace managed to counter the attack and after quite a bit of thinking, the two of them decided to fight each other for the chance to be the only fire fighter in the city. The battle ended when Ace figured out that Natsu ate fire and used it to his advantage by overfeeding him with Ace's own fire, leading to him being inflated and vulnerable long enough for him to incinerate him with a strong fire punch. DEATH BATTLE! Natsu fought yet again with Ace in DEATH BATTLE. In this rematch, Natsu attempted to make Ace pay for stealing meat from a store. The tables were turned from the One Minute Melee when Ace was disintegrated by Natsu's lightning attack, with only the sole beads of his necklace surviving. Those beads were likely destroyed along with the village, and Ace's bounty was burned to smithereens. Trivia Gallery References * Natsu Dragneel on Wikipedia * Natsu Dragneel on Fairy Tail Wiki * Natsu Dragneel on Death Battle Wiki Category:Heroes Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Anime characters Category:Fistfighters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Losers